The Staravia is You!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Team Vorton Adventure Series episode opens with our team relaxing and waiting for X-PO to alert them to a new signal - Sakura: I hope the next dimension we end up in won't have any witches like last time. - Kirito: C'mon, Sakura. You gotta have a little confidence. Besides, what's an adventure without a little danger? - Keigo: Boring, that's what! Laughs - Negi: I don't really think that's funny, but it does seem to be true. - Dora: Kirito's got a point, you know? - Mio: But it would be nice to go somewhere that's not, repeat, NOT scary. - X-PO: Heads up! Heads up! Got a new signal! And this time it's big! It's probably Vortech. - Kirito: Well, we're ready. Where now? - X-PO: Not sure. But I think it's simply known as Dimension D. - Asuna K: What kind of name is that? - Keigo: Maybe it's short for Dimension Don't have a real name. Laughs - Asuna: Keigo on the head We're not enjoying any of your jokes, Keigo. - Keigo: Everyone one's a critic. - X-PO: Well let's get the portal open and you better jump in. And good luck. - Miho: Thanks. Let's go, team! jumps into the portal - Miho: Where are we? around and sees spooky trees and a full moon overhead - Sakura: I don't know, but I don't like it. - Mio: Yeah. I thought it was supposed to be something NOT SCARY! - Keigo: Not quite what you were wanting, huh? - Kirito: Let's just look around. - Dora: Yeah. - Sakura: We need to have some help to look around. - Dora: No te preocupes, I have someone who can help us. revealed a Love Ball Perito, come on out! popped a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur - Perito: Pup Pup! ("You called?") - Dora: Si, Perito. Can you sniff around and help us find out where we are? - Perito: Pup Pup! ("Sure Thing!) sniffed sound the ground as if it was searching for clues - Mio: That's a... - Rotom Dex: Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. A Normal type. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area. an owl is heard hooting up in a tree. - Kirito: Look! There's a church! And the clock just struck midnight! - Miho: And look at what's flying out! Bats! - Diego: Cool! - Sakura: How are bats cool? - Diego: Bats are excellent night flyers. They use echolocation to find their way around. - Miho: Exactly, Diego! - Sakura: (screams) - Kirtio: What is it, Sakura? - Sakura: I saw a big, hairy spider! - Diego: There's no need to be scared. Spiders are just misunderstood creatures. they all hear a dog howling - Mio: Was that Perito, Dora? - Dora: No. Perito is still sniffing around. heard a faint chuckle and then a meowing noise, which was just Baby Jaguar. Then, Perito found something! - Dora: Did you find something? - Perito: Pup! ("Si!") found a Fire Stone - Diego: That's a Fire Stone! - Negi: A Fire Stone? - Diego: Yeah. Special stones can make certain Pokemon evolve. In this case, a fire stone can make certain fire type Pokemon evolve. - Dora: Why would it pick up a Fire Stone though, I'm confused. - Mio: I think I know! - Diego: What is it, Mio? - Mio: Perito has an ability called Pickup. - Boots: Huh? Pickup? - Mio: Pickup is an ability that allows Pokemon to find items that we humans normally wouldn't find at first. - Boots: Wow! revealed a Poke Ball and decided to help too - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nodoka: Starly.....? - Starly: STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! glows begins to evolve - Leafa: What's happening? - Negi: I think Starly.... - Asuna: Is evolving? - Steenee: Stee! ("Wow!") - - - - Dora: Starly evolved into Staravia. - Rotom Dex: Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type, and the evolved form of Starly. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks. - - - - - Dora: Let's do it, Perito! - Perito: PUP! ("SI!") activates her Z-Power Ring with a Normal type symbol - Dora: Z-Move! Breakneck Blitz!! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -